Angelic Layer One Piece Gold
by Fatimahtmah
Summary: Shortly after Chiko were defeat. Now, Misaki and Luffy were going to Gran Tesoro. To vacations with her


Angelic Layer One Piece Heart of Gold

Angelic Layer © Clamp

One Piece © Oda

Ayumi © Me

Several years later after Pure Gold was taken by Misaki to delivering a man which she had mission. Now, Misaki and Luffy went to _Gran Tesoro_ to vacation .

"It seems you had done with your mission," said Ichiro. "Good job, you finally then got a pure gold."_

Misaki, was wore a blue dress and straw hat. "I mean that I shall to give s pure gold to man as I wish."

"I mean, we will need a mission?* she asled him..and Ichiro signed in deeply. " ahem! Perhaps we had a mission which I deduced." He continues. "I think, that Ohjiro would assigned you. "

Then, Misaki glanced a young man with green hair, he wore a blue shirt, and dark pants.

"Hi, Misaki." Ohjiro greeted, "how are you?"

"Oh! Ohjiro!"

"Your mission to protecting a children. In disaster from enslaved. It was give your chance to protecting. " Ichiro nodded as they leave..

XXX

Ohjiro, Ayumi, Misaki, Koutarou and Tamayo went to board a ship while Straw hat pirates are waiting for them. They wear a casual clothes while other wore a bathing suit.

"Well," Usopp began, stretching his arms and wearing a pink shirt with light blue overalls, "I'm glad all that's over. Too bad we didn't get outta that little trip, though."

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Sanji asked as he brought out the grill, wearing a white sunhat, an opened blue sweater, a brown belt around a pair of orange, yellow, and greenish-blue trunks, and a pair of orange crocs on his feet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, boys," Nami said, wearing a white and blue Sexy Neko two-piece bikini, as she held up a golden yellow envelope with a red seal. "Check it out! I swiped this off Mad Treasure while he wasn't looking!"

"What's that you got there?" Usopp asked.

"It's an invitation to Gran Tesoro!" Nami answered. "There's even an Vivre Card attached, so we know where to go!"

"Oh!" Ohjiro saw it. "This is a _Gran Tesoro._ A largest entertainment city.."

"Oh! Ohjiro!" Misaki added. "Did we had to saw it. "

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Ohjiro!" Luffy asked. "Did wanna joins us?"

"Sure!" Ohjiro replied. "I want go to _Gran Tesoro_."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Okay!"

"All right, everybody!" Luffy called. "Set a course for Gran Tesoro!"

Shortly after Misaki and Luffy went to Entertainment city.

Sometime after this, Olga and her father opened up a new clinic called "Legendary Alchemi Clinic", where Acier created a new type of medicine: one that actually helped with weight loss. Once he took this formula, Acier had returned to his old slim, beardless self, to Olga's surprise. It was a great success with overweight people, and customers paid so much money for it, that the Myskinas got rich very quick! To celebrate, Acier took Olga out for a steak dinner, which thrilled her very much. As if that wasn't enough, though, she was met with a great surprise when she got home: Elizabeth and Chavez presented her and Acier with a nest full of eggs, which made Olga completely ecstatic that her family was growing.

XXX

Several year later, Chiko and Mad Treasure was sat on Bonbori's stomach. She ate a Dinosaur's meat alongside Treasure. While Psycho P and Naomi Drunk was see them. They curiously how their relationship so romance.

XXX

Inside a dark room, illuminated by the light shining through the windows...the CP-0 who was tasked with guarding Olga stood before a shadowy figure...with a little pigeon on his shoulder. While a young man with blond hair was stood..

"I think that Mad Treasure was unable to get them. " said agent young man. "And Pure Gold was taken by deus. I'm so sorry for my mission. "

"No! Not need a apologizes. " said

answered the figure that sat on the desk before him. "I don't punish you for wanna sake me, okay."

"You know someone was hired Miracle rookies is a " Said young man.

"That man was a Keiichi Hoshinaga. " answered agent blond hair

"The mysterious young man... Who was disappear manipulated Serina after all. "

XXX

Concurrently, at a huge ship made entirely of gold...in a lone room, a man sits in a tub full of shimmering golden water, with a woman sitting by his side. In front of him stood Tanaka.

"Tsururururu..." he chortled. "Mad Treasure has failed. It seems he was taken down by some rookie pirate, and Pure Gold was taken by deus."

"Is that right?" said the man. "It's hard to believe that the formidable Mad Treasure would be defeated by some no-name pirate. I'm truly surprised." He then gave a mocking chuckle. "Now that's what I call entertainment!"

Beside him, the woman smiled and giggled at this.

"So, who did it?" asked the man.

"I don't know. But, it was assumed that man was behind it." He said. "He is terrible things what I've know for him."

"Oh! I see!" Man said as he scooped water on his hand "It's okay, Besides I know what I expecting each other for my pleasure between things. It means, I will waiting for someone who believe. Do you think, Carina.?"

Yes," answered the woman...who had lavender hair done up in a bun, blue eyes, a golden star necklace, and a white two-piece bikini, "Lord Tesoro."

On that, Tesoro chuckled in a sinister manner, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a toothy grin on his face. It seemed that this man was going to waiting for Angel to make a sex slave to him by his charm and wait for Straw Hat's vacation into nighmare.

 **TO BE CONTINUE IN ANGELIC LAYER; ONE PIECE FILM GOLD ~CHAINS OF LOVE STAR.**


End file.
